Reading The Legacy of The Most Unpredictable Ninja
by blackrose177
Summary: When Rias and her peerage receive a mysterious package they open and find a story from another universe join them as they read The Legacy of The Most Unpredictable Ninja
1. Prologue

Rias Gremory sighed softly as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples.

She had a building headache from trying to finish the paperwork that sat on the desk in front of her. She briefly wondered if it was worth it to just leave it for another time, she shook away the thought quickly away. She'd been putting this work off for long enough.

"Stupid club paperwork, I still don't understand why Sona makes me fill these out." She muttered to herself as she leaned forward to take care of the cursed pile in front of her.

As she worked on it her mind wandered about letting her body work on the pile on autopilot.

She idly thought of where the rest of her peerage could possibly be.

She hummed as she worked on the sheets humming softly. Her eyes narrowed as her head snapped up as she felt a strange source of energy come within the club room. She carefully scanned the room to try and find the source of the energy.

"Who's there?" She asked carefully as a magic circle appearing in front of her hand as she looked around the room before spotting a new addition to the room. Sitting on one of the tables in front of the couches and chairs placed around the room was a box with an envelope placed on top of it.

At the sight of the innocent looking package Rias paused for a brief moment, perhaps it was just a shy admirer? She shook her head to clear it. Either way someone knew where she was and was able to sneak in with her only noticing them as they left.

After making sure that there was no one still in the room beside her she cautiously approached the plain brown box with curiosity shining in her blue-green eyes. Maybe it had an anime or some manga in it? Her eyes lit up at the thought of one of her obsessions.

The magic circle in her hand disappeared but was quickly replaced by one that dropped over everything on the table making sure that there wasn't any type of trap or harmful magic. Once she she was sure that nothing unpleasant would happen she started to reach for the package but was quickly stopped as she heard a voice from the room.

"Ara ara what's that Buchou? Did you order another package already?" Akeno asked playfully as she hid her face with her hand as she giggled.

"A-Akeno when did you get here?" Rias asked her face turning red in slight embarrassment.

"Why just in time to see you reaching for the box with your eyes lit up like christmas came early this year." Akeno teased slightly with a playful look as she couldn't help but poke a bit of fun at her 'King'.

Rias's face darkened even further at the small teasing. "If you must know. I didn't order anything it just sort of popped out of nowhere. Then I got to thinking that it might be a present for me." She trailed of realizing how silly that sounded. "Of course I checked it before anything else."

Akeno turned and raised a delicate eyebrow lightly before she examined the package from where she stood before doing a similar check of it. "I see, well it doesn't seem dangerous. Maybe I should open or we could just wait for Issei and have him open it."

Rias hesitantly nodded at the idea. "We should probably wait for everyone just in case." She said as she sat back behind her desk looking back to the paperwork and grumpling. "Well back to this I suppose."

* * *

Issei sneezed as he and Asia were walking towards the clubroom after classes ended.

The blond girl turned to the pervert in worry. "Ahh you aren't getting sick are you Issei-san?" She asked worriedly as she stared at him.

The brown haired boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah don't worry Asia I'm not getting sick." His eyes lit up with excitement as he looked up to the sky. 'There must be a beautiful woman talking about me somewhere.' He thought as a perverted grin spread across his face.

"... Issei-senpai is being perverted again." A smaller white haired girl with a bob cut spoke as she ate some sweets.

"A-Ah Koneko where did you come from? Don't scare me like that." Issei said as her rubbed the back of his head nervously looking at the younger girl.

The now named Koneko merely shrugged in response as she walked alongside them towards the occult research club room. "Class."

The group continued towards the old school building where their club was quietly.

The group walked into a rather humorous site in the clubroom with a depressed Rias over a stack of papers with Akeno teasing her with the other member of their club leaning against a wall with a small smile on his face.

"I swear the the stack just seems to grow as I finish more of it!" Rias said to her giggling queen and friend. She perked up at seeing the last members of her peerage in the room. "Ah good everyone is here. Now we can get started." She said confusing everyone except for Akeno.

It was Kiba who ended up asking the question that the rest were wondering. "Get started with what exactly Buchou?" He asked with a slightly confused and curious tone. He couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the package he noticed on the table as he came in.

Rias simply pointed towards the table with a small smile on her face. "Why with seeing what was delivered to us here obviously. Issei grab it for me would you?" Rias asked looking toward her perverted pawn.

Issei nodded and walked to the box picking it up and carrying it over to everyone. "Huh it's addressed to you Buchou." Issei noted as he looked to the envelope

Rias just nodded as she picked up and opened the said object before taking a simple letter and reading it. Her eyes growing wider the more of it she read. "W-well this is certainly interesting." She said after finishing the letter.

Akeno didn't hesitate to take the letter from her 'kings' hand and read it for herself.

 _To Rias Gremory and peerage_

 _Inside this box is a story that is taking place a separate universe from the one you currently reside in. We have chosen you all as an experiment if you will. To see how reading the adventures and stories of another universe will affect those who read it._

 _You can include others in on this project if you wish, the extra reactions can still be used, however if you please careful as to who you spread this information too. It won't do if everyone one realized that there are multiple universes out there._

 _Please do enjoy the story though._

Akeno blinked a few times before rereading the piece of paper in front of here to make sure she read that right.

Issei looked between the two great ladies in confusion. "So what did it say Buchou? Is it important?" Issei asked as he sat down setting the package next to him as he did so.

Rias turned looking at it with speculative eyes. "It seems as if we're going to be taking part in some sort of experiment while reading a story." She said while she was opening the box next to Issei and pulling out a book with a picture of a blonde in an orange and black jumpsuit with bright blue eyes and a bright smile giving the peace sign on the cover. "So shall we get started?" She asked opening the book to the first page to begin reading.

* * *

 **A.N Alright so this is my first time writing a reaction story of any kind so feel welcome to leave any suggestions or point out any mistakes that I made in grammar or punctuation. Also I hope you enjoy the story. I plan to make the chapters longer after this so no worries. Hopefully this tides you all over until I finish the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

"So shall we get started then everyone?" Rias asked opening the book to the first page to begin reading.

 **It was quiet.**

 **It was a quiet filled with trepidation.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto didn't like that quiet one bit.**

"Hmm I wonder if that's the boy who's on the cover?" Akeno asked before testing the name out quietly, as she hid her giggles behind her hand as she small the small annoyed glare that her 'king' sent at her

"We'll have to let Buchou keep reading to find out Akeno." Kiba stated as he saw the small annoyed look that Rias shot at Akeno himself for interrupting her as she read.

"Thank you for pointing that Kiba now let's continue." Rias said as she smiled softly towards her knight for his input.

 **At least that was what the young man concluded as he sat down to gather natural energy,-**

Koneko couldn't help but let out a soft hiss as she heard that earning a concerned look from the rest of the group.

Issei couldn't help but scootch slightly away from his spot next to the rook at the feeling she was giving off. "Hey Koneko-chan are you alright?" He asked her nervously.

The smaller girl stared at him for a moment before responding. "... Natural energy is bad." Was all the younger girl said before turning her attention back to Rias.

 **-especially when it regarded something that he deeply cared about.**

 **Konohagakure.**

 **Last he saw it, it was not much more than a large crater on the ground. A barren wasteland, really.**

 **An empty area that once contained his home…**

The group winced in sympathy after that, none of them could even begin to contemplate how something as horrible as that would feel and the hoped they would never have too.

 **The final clash with the leader of the Akatsuki was a very long and difficult battle, one that held very high stakes for both sides of the conflict. Naruto simply couldn't fail to defeat Pain. Everyone depended on him to win! He couldn't fail. He wouldn't fail!**

Everyone among the group couldn't help but share smiles with one another, the boy's determination striking a chord with all of them. They imagined how they would react if they were in his place.

"You know I can't help but feel as if I'd be doing the same if I were in his position." Kiba said outloud.

The others silently agreed with him.

 **Eventually, after a long fight where the kyuubi-**

Koneko frowned in confusion. "...What does a yokai have to do with anything?" She asked as she looked towards the book.

Rias hummed slightly in thought as she tried to think of an answer. "I'm not sure Koneko let's keep reading and find out shall we? That seems like the only way to get any answers at the moment Koneko."

 **-almost broke out of it's seal due to the pain of losing another precious comrade, he emerged victorious. Defeating the last Path of Pain with the last bit of energy he had left in him, earning Konoha's safety.**

Issei sighed as he realized there likely going to be a lot in this that he felt like he wouldn't be able to understand. "Seal?" He asked as he looked towards Akeno.

Akeno giggled and shrugged slightly. "Its sounds to me like there's a yokai sealed inside him based on the context, that's if he isn't one himself anyway " She said slightly unsure.

 **...Except his fight didn't end there. Only the physical portion, the easier part.**

 **No matter how he looked at it, the blond was emotionally battered after fighting Pain. His home was destroyed, his loved ones either badly wounded or dead, his sensei...his master…**

 **Ero-sennin…**

 **He had to face the man that was responsible for all of his recent anguish and pain, to face him. For far more reasons than he cared to admit.**

Asia tilted her head cutely in confusion. "Didn't it just say that he finished fighting someone though?" She asked with a small amount of confusion.

Akeno turned to the confused girl with a small understanding smile. "Perhaps it's some kind of mastermind behind everything that he now has to face. It did say something about the one he defeated being a 'Last Path' so maybe it was a group under a leader that he must now face."

Asia let out a small sound of understanding and nodded slightly.

 **For closure.**

 **For answers.**

 **To end this. All of this. Once and for all.**

 **A part of him was afraid though, what would be do when he faced the man? How would be react?**

None of the other members of the peerage noticed how Kiba's eyes narrow slightly as these thoughts stuck out the the blond as he himself could understand those feeling and thoughts after the farce that was the holy sword project.

 **After speaking to his father in his mindscape, he had to find out whether he could actually end the cycle that he spoke of...the cycle that helped to create this situation in the first place.**

 **Could he let go of the prospect of revenge when he met face-to-face with the man responsible for his suffering?**

 **So when he finally met the man he will come to know as Nagato, he very simply, almost lost it.**

 **This was him, the man who took away Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, hurt his friends, destroyed his village, made him watch as another of his precious comrades fell to his ruthless attacks…!**

 **Unforgivable!**

Rias stopped speaking for a moment as the words sank into the group. She could understand, she'd be furious beyond belief if anything like what was described happened to her home, peerage, or family. Before she could end up worrying over it though she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at Akeno in thanks.

 **But he somehow managed to rein himself in in order to listen to Nagato's story. To hear what pain he endured that made a student of Ero-Sennin turn into…this.**

 **He was glad that he listened, Nagato's tragic story helped give him the resolve to truly follow in his predecessor's footsteps.**

Issei frowned as he tried to think of what could have possibly happened to this 'Nagato' turn into someone who inflicted so much pain onto others. "I wonder why he turned out like he did. I mean what could have possibly happened to him?"

No one in the group answered him as they to pondered on it.

 **Naruto had no idea if he had the chops to do it, but now he was determined to follow through with his master's and father's wishes.**

 **The blond would take up his father's dream…his mentor's dream…and bring peace to this world!**

Asia beamed in happiness at hearing that the boy had such a noble a great dream such as world peace silently praying that he would realize his dream and wincing at the bit of pain that the prayer caused.

 **Oh, he still wanted to be Hokage, and nothing was going to change that. But after seeing the aftereffects of what this...cycle...could do to people…**

 **A quicksilver image of the Uchiha crest flashed across his mind at that moment, hardening his already rock-solid determination.**

 **After seeing what hate could do to the person he considered a sibling…**

 **"That's right..." the young man murmured, determination steeling his voice. "It's up to me now. I have to do my best to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. For everyone's sake."**

 **He would bring world peace, or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto!**

 **At least, that was the plan.**

* * *

 **After Nagato used the Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu) to revive all of the people he has recently killed after he attacked Konoha, Konan took his body to be buried**

 **And so here the shinobi was, gathering natural energy so that he could gather senjutsu chakra.**

 **So Naruto quickly entered Sage Mode, using it to help him sense whether all the inhabitants of Konoha were alive or not.**

 **To his immense relief, he sensed the chakra of his many friends and comrades. Meaning that…**

Rias stopped and backtracked slightly making sure she read that right and that it actually did say chakra. "Well that's interesting, could it be an entire village of Yokai then? The should be the only things with chakra."

Koneko frowned at the thought before she sighed softly. "... I do not like that idea."

 **A happy grin split apart his face, relief loosening the tension from his frame."They're all alive...they're all ok! Nagato did it!"**

"Wait. They were dead, but now they're alive?" Issei questioned out loud, peering over Rias' shoulder.

Rias frowned, unsure, was there some kind of Peerage system in this strange world that she was reading about?

"...We won't know more if we keep stalling, Buchou." Koneko pointed out, urging her to continue.

 **He couldn't help but fist pump, cheering loudly, celebrating by himself as he forced himself upright.**

 **More than that, he could sense Kakashi-sensei moving towards him, closing the distance between them with great speed.**

 **In a pretty damn good mood, Naruto moved to meet him, unable to wait for what he hoped was a hero's welcome back home.**

 **Then he stopped in his tracks, toad-like eyes turned to another section of the forest, wary.**

 **Something to his right sensed...off.**

Akeno frowned slightly as she leaned forward in her seat in anticipation. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Issei looked around at the others with a small frown. "Is no one else going to question the Toad like eyes thing?"

"That could possibly be another clue towards them being Yokai Issei." Akeno Said as she looked to the still recent member of the peerage. "You still have more to learn about the supernatural world."

 **"What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned out loud, unsure of what he was sensing. "And where did it come from...? I don't remember sensing this when I went Sage Mode last time..."**

 **The blond just stared at that area, weighing in on how he should respond to this feeling.**

 **Honestly, after what he had just experienced, he wasn't exactly keen on anything that could possibly do damage to his already damaged village. And this 'feeling' could just do that kind of damage.**

 **Or rather, he had no idea what it could do. And he'd much rather check it out and be doubly sure that what he was sensing wouldn't cause trouble than regret checking it later.**

 **So he did.**

 **Naruto turned on the spot and raced towards the...'sensation', zeroing in on it with his incredible sensing abilities. Moving at incredible speeds thanks to his senjutsu-enhanced body, regardless of his tired state.**

 **He was sure that, whatever it was, he could deal with it.**

"He should wait for his teacher and not try doing anything alone. That would be far to reckless and dangerous." Rias muttered after reading that part.

"You should understand how he feels though Buchou. After all you wouldn't want any of us taking part in anything dangerous after you revived us." Akeno said as she gave a pointed look towards Issei who awkwardly scratched his cheek.

"I did apologize for that but I couldn't not at least try to save Asia he said with conviction not noticing the blush spreading across her cheeks.

 **That assurance was very much dashed by the time that he reached the aberration that caught his notice.**

 **In a small, insignificant piece of the forest, there was something that was really, really wrong.**

 **He was staring at it, studying it, suspicious of what it exactly was or where it came from.**

 **He couldn't really describe it, but if he had to call it anything...he supposed he would call it a 'fluctuation'. As the very air that was emanating this sensation was shifting, as if space itself was rending.**

 **It was weird.**

Koneko frowned at the description before realizing what it was. "...Portal." Was all she said but it was enough for the older members of the peerage to realize that she was correct

 **Naruto already knew that Kakashi-sensei was coming towards him, so just in case this...thing proved to be dangerous, the shinobi arbitrarily decided to check it out.**

 **Just a few moments ago, his teacher was dead. He was dead.**

 **He refused to place him, or anyone from Konoha for that matter, in danger. Especially after this recent ordeal.**

 **Bad mistake.**

"Ha see even the book is saying that's a mistake Akeno."Rias said with a grin.

 **The second that Naruto moved to touch the aberration, his hand was gripped by it, almost like he was caught in a vice-grip. But the part that actually made him begin to panic was the fact that it began to pull.**

 **"What the!? Hey! Let go of my hand damn it!" Naruto cried out, as it slowly began to pull the blond in despite all of his senjutsu-enhanced strength.**

 **He grit his teeth, smashing his feet onto the floor to slow down his forced movement, and even began sticking his feet to the ground with chakra.**

"It looks like you were correct Koneko. Now the question where did this portal come from and where did it take him?" Rias said as her mind was going through the possibilities.

 **It wasn't enough, as instead of slowing him down, all his actions accomplished to do was drag the ground with him.**

 **The shinobi-**

Rias's eyes lit up in excitement and wonder as she read of the word. "Wow a shinobi that's so exciting she squealed making the rest of the group wince and cover their ears

 **-tried to think of a way out of this predicament, but since his hand was unavailable, he couldn't use hand signs to utilize his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to help him out. Let alone a Kawarimi no Jutsu.**

 **His hands were tied, metaphorically and literally in a way.**

 **...That sucked.**

 **"Shit!" Naruto couldn't help but curse as his entire body began to get swallowed up whole, enveloping him as his sight began to darken at the edges of his vision.**

 **One of the last things that he would hear from the Elemental Nations in a long time was Kakashi-sensei's surprised shout.**

* * *

 **Naruto was falling.**

 **He was falling very, very fast. The air that was rushing past him could attest to that much.**

 **The blond tried to slow down his descent by flailing his arms,-**

Akeno couldn't help but giggle slightly sadistically at would likely only make the situation worse for Naruto.

 **-but instead all he did was force his body to twirl around more erratically.**

 **So he was obviously way too disoriented to make even think about using a jutsu to get out of this, and he couldn't even tell what was happening either, since the world was**

 **spinning around him so fast that he felt like he would vomit.**

 **He almost wished that he threw up instead of feeling the pain of crashing into the-**

 ***Splash***

 **...water.**

 **The body of liquid he landed in was sent splashing everywhere, going sky-high from his impact and crashing against the area around it. Overflowing a little bit thanks to the tiny tidal wave he created.**

Issei's eyes widened in shock at the fact that the blond was still alive. "That should have killed him. How is he not dead?"

The group shared a confused look with each other, Issei brought up a good point. If this Naruto was human he should have died on impact with the water.

"Just more for the yokai theory Issei." Kiba said after a short pause

 **Needless to say, the shinobi finally reached the end of his free-fall, and he was overwhelmingly thankful that he had his Sage Mode on.**

 **Otherwise the fall could have ended up being a whole lot worse, and by that, he meant he**

 **would have ended up as a pancake.**

 **Not pretty.**

"I guess that answers that questions then." Rias stated "He's a Ninja so of course he pulled of a last minute save." She said with barely restrained enthusiasm.

The rest of the group sweatdropped at that. "Er Buchou I'm pretty sure that his sage mode saved him." Akeno said softly as she spoke to Rais.

 **It took a few seconds for Naruto to poke his head up from the water, blinking rapidly in order to re-calibrate himself to being upright again. Before quickly taking a quick look around him to find out where he was.**

 **Trees.**

 **Pavement.**

 **Shell-shocked human beings.**

 **...Was he still in Konoha? Or at least near the Land of Fire?**

 **Toad-like eyes shut themselves from the world as the blond cursed under his breath, annoyed that he was sent on a ride into some weird area. Why couldn't he get a break?**

 **"There's no way that I'm missing my hero's welcome dattebayo..." Naruto stated with resolve, his focus on his surroundings as he tried to find out where he was.**

 **...**

 **"That can't be right."**

 **Naruto snapped his eyes open and forced himself up, refusing to believe what his incredible senses were telling him.**

 **There was just no way.**

 **It was impossible.**

 **Yet his senjutsu abilities couldn't just be wrong...right?**

 **The simple fact was that, outside of the still blubbering people he terrified, Naruto sensed a lot of people close by.**

 **So much so that he felt like they could have made their own village, really.**

 **But that wasn't the issue, the problem was something else entirely.**

 **He couldn't sense their chakra.**

 **Correction; he couldn't sense anything's chakra.**

 **All humans had chakra, even if they weren't shinobi, they had it. Yet...for some reason...these people didn't.**

 **He should know! Ero-Sennin made extra sure to jam that information down his throat.**

"Ero-sennin? He sounds like my kind of guy! Hope that he shows up" Issei said with a wide grin as Koneko gave him a blank look.

 **Bless his pervy soul.**

Issei's grin faded quickly as the next part was read giving a sheepish look. "Ohh…. never mind then."

 **Anyways, Naruto couldn't sense a drop of chakra in anyone, which should be impossible because humans needed it to stay alive! It was tied to their life force, right!?**

 **So the blond quickly moved towards the shore, forgetting all about the pain of falling from who-knows-where and-**

 **Wait.**

 **"Shit!" the young man cried out, snapping his head towards the sky as he tried to find out if that...aberration was still there.**

 **Wherever he was in the Elemental Nations, as strange as it was, that 'thing' could at least be used to return back to Konoha, right?**

"Elemental Nations huh? That must be his home. I've never heard of a place like that though." Rias said as she re-read that part to make sure she read it correctly.

 **Except he couldn't. Not anymore.**

 **To his dismay he couldn't sense that 'thing' at all anymore, it was quite simply; gone. Like it never existed in the first place.**

 **Well...there went that idea.**

 **How the hell was he supposed to get home then!?**

 **Ok...he had to relax here, and he had to think; what could have happened to make that rift in the first place? Maybe he could try and make one himself?**

 **Basically; what happened today that didn't happen on every other day?**

 **...**

 **"Oh...!" the shinobi realized in a 'eureka' moment, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.**

 **People who were dead were brought back to life! That didn't usually happen, right?**

 **So all he had to do to re-open that rift was re-do that jutsu!**

 **And to do that, all he needed was a pair of Rinnegan eyes!**

 **Naruto nodded with a confident smile, those were very easy to obtain after all! And since that was the case, he would get back home without much trouble-**

 **"As if!" Naruto roared out, slamming his head into the ground with so much strength that it created little spider cracks.**

"...Strong." Koneko noted idly as Rias read of that part.

Issei nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'd hate to have to fight him." He said as he felt an odd shiver go down his spine. He shook it off afterword after all its not like he'd ever fight the guy.

 **He completely ignored the ordinary folks that he horrified by his actions, far too distracted with his own problems to care at that moment.**

 **"...Damn it Nagato..." Naruto groaned out from his spot on the ground, with faux tears flowing down his cheeks at his predicament.**

 **His sempai under Ero-sennin pretty much screwed him without realizing it, though it was also probably his fault as well.**

 **...Probably.**

 **Did a jutsu that brought people back to life have such weird side effects? Or was it something else that he just wasn't seeing?**

 **He had no clue, and unfortunately for him, he didn't have any jutsu that could do something as ridiculously impressive as bringing people back to life.**

 **Ok then, plan B.**

 **He would get back home...by foot.**

 **The old-fashioned way it was then.**

 **Naruto finally forced himself up from the ground and immediately moved to resume his search, intent on finding out where he was so that he could have some idea of what he had to do to get home.**

"I don't think that it will be that easy for him to get back home sadly." Asia said as she lowered her head with tears at the corners of her eyes.

Issei noticed this and reacted. "Ahh Asia don't cry it's only a story right Buchou?" He looked to Rias hopefully.

"Unfortunately Issei this 'story' is or has happened in another universe." Rias said as she looked towards the pair.

 **The people that he accidentally terrified just watched the young man go, their collective eyes wide as he began to grumble to himself.**

 **No one would believe them when they told anyone else their story, so instead; a new folklore began on the very spot that the orange-loving boy landed on based on what the people there saw.**

 **The lake of the human falling star.**

 **It was a stupid legend, and everyone soon forgot about it.**

* * *

 **When Naruto finally saw the end of the tree lines, which itself signified the end of the park, -though he had no idea it was a park- he grinned.**

 **Finally, he could see what he was dealing with.**

 **So he the blond did just that and walked out of the park, eyes scanning to check the area.**

 **Ah...**

 **"What the fuck is that!?" Naruto exclaimed out in shock, completely caught off guard by the rows upon rows of massive buildings that touched the sky.**

"Not used to such large buildings huh? Not likely a very advanced society." Kiba said to himself softly.

 **That wasn't the only reason why he reacted as he did, as the very people themselves that were occupying the area were wearing some of the most bizarre clothing he has ever seen!**

 **...Well sure, he wasn't the go-to guy to find out what the latest fashion was, but he was sure that this was bizarre for the Elemental Nations in general.**

 **Yeah...it was really strange.**

 **No chakra.**

 **Massive buildings, of which he's never seen before.**

 **Bizarre clothing, of which he's never seen before as well.**

 **A sinking feeling began to enter his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs.**

 **Where was he?**

 **Because...he was at least pretty sure...**

 **That he wasn't anywhere near home anymore.**

 **And that realization stopped him cold, his expression going blank for a few seconds.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Just as quickly as he went blank though, the young shinobi snapped out of it and coughed, a smirk interlacing his features.**

 **"Fine." the shinobi said with that very same smirk. "If life wants to throw me for a loop, then I'll let it give it a shot. But I won't give up quite that easily."**

 **That was right. He's faced bigger challenges than this, and he has come out on top! He wouldn't get crushed by this, definitely not!**

 **With that determination in his hands, he glanced about himself, his confidence shaking slightly as another problem just hit him.**

 **Great. He had confidence. So what now?**

 **How the hell was he gonna get back home?**

 **Uh...**

 **"Oh!" Naruto piped up, answering his own question.**

 **Information!**

Akeno nodded her head at that. "That would be best at the moment to gather as much information as he can in this new situation."

 **He needed info, and fast.**

 **To that end, the blond quickly shuffled out so that speak to someone, hoping that whoever he spoke to could help him out.**

 **The first one that he locked on to was heading straight for him, moving at decent speeds while moving a wheel inside a metallic object on wheels.**

 **Figuring that it was the only way to get his attention, the blonde ran in front of the -presumably- mechanical vehicle and waved his hands wildly.**

Issei groaned and dropped his head into his hands as the jumped in front of a moving car, A car what was he an idiot?

 **That definitely got the man's attention.**

 ***Screeeee***

 **The harsh sound of rubber sliding against concrete echoed around him, with the vehicle slowing down significantly before it could reach him.**

 **Beaming, Naruto walked up to the man, a question at the tip of his tongue.**

 **"What the hell are you doing, you crazy brat!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"**

 **So said the elderly man, apoplectic at the fact that a young man wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit ran in front of his car and nearly got ran over.**

 **But the spiky-haired teen completely ignored that, instead opting to ask his questions in a manner that reminded the normal human of a machine gun.**

 **"Hey jii-chan! I got a few questions for ya! Do you know where I am? Do you have any shinobi around here? What about a village leader? Or rather; do you have a map, cause that could actually be helpful. Wait! Before you answer that, can I first ask why you're using this thing? Couldn't you move faster running? I mean, yeah, you're pretty old, but I think you could use the exercise jii-chan..."**

 **The elderly man heard exactly none of the questions that the blond was spitting out, instead, all he heard was 'jii-chan'.**

 **"Listen you rude brat..." the normal human growled, annoyed at the teenager with terrible fashion sense. "Move the hell out of the way or I will get the cops on your ass! Am I understood!?"**

 **This shook Naruto out of his not-so-subtle admiration of the car, as his impatience pushed him to begin inspecting the not-too-common sight of a vehicle. Especially since it was never really used for transportation back at the Elemental Nations.**

 **Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe he should avoid drawing attention to himself...**

 **...Except he didn't realize that he was doing just that by both; stopping the elderly man by running in front of a car, and continuing to molest the car in front of him.**

 **When the elderly man growled in anger again, Naruto took that as his cue to leave before he drew more attention to himself.**

 **So after walking away and letting the man go, the shinobi quickly decided that he needed to get information from another source than other humans. As it was obvious that he was gonna make an idiot out of himself at this rate.**

 **He would get back home. He had many promises to keep, as well as many people who were counting on him to bring peace to the Elemental Nations.**

 **More than that...he still had to become the Hokage!**

 **"That's right..." Naruto resolved, clenching his fist and sending it to the sky. "I always keep my word...that's my nindo! And I will never give that up!"**

 **And with that proclamation, the blond brought his hands together to make a cross-shaped hand seal...**

 **He would learn more about this place, one way or another.**

"I wonder what Naruto-san plans to do?" Asia questioned as Rias read.

"I don't know Asia maybe if you would let Buchou keep reading we can find out." Issei said as Rias glared up slightly at Asia

* * *

 **...At least that's what he said two months ago!**

 **"Gah...just thinking about it pisses me off..." Naruto complained lowly, his shoulders hunching over in his failure at getting back home.**

 **Yes, roughly two months has passed since the blond first entered this strange land. With no way home in sight.**

 **On the bright side, he did manage to find out where he exactly was.**

 **To summarize; he was on an island nation called Japan, which was located on the Pacific Ocean near the main landmass of Asia. A continent that-**

 **Naruto slapped the front of his forehead, groaning at the fact that he almost did it again.**

 **Damn clones were too zealous with their search, and he accidentally got the same**

 **information several times over with different clones. Which meant that that specific line was stuck in his head whenever he thought about the word 'Japan'...which was located on th-**

"So Naruto is able to make clones that he gets the memories from? That sounds like a useful ability to have." Akeno said thoughtfully with a wicked gleam in her eyes that made the others shiver.

 **Several pedestrians were shocked and a little worried about the strange young man that was currently bonking his head on the wall of a building.**

Akeno giggled lightly as she licked her lips with a glint in her eyes after she heard that he could make clones and was bashing his head against a wall. "I bet I could have lots of fun with him."

 **It took a few more bonks to get back to topic.**

 **When the blonde managed to stop, he continued on as if he wasn't just slamming his head against a wall.**

 **Anyways, while the clones were getting information, Naruto himself decided to be useful and try to get some money, he couldn't live off of an empty pocket after all.**

 **He did some odd jobs here and there, which eventually forced him to create a new team of clones to henge into different people to get more money. As he very simply wasn't making enough with jobs that had bosses that didn't ask too many questions.**

 **The plan worked beautifully and he eventually got himself a decent-sized home for his new base of operations.**

 **...Through means that probably weren't entirely 'legal'...but at least he bought the damn thing. So no harm, no foul, right?**

"Err that sounds kind of foul to me." Issei said as Asia nodded agreeing with him.

 **At the very least, he didn't have to spend time in the parks anymore, the police kept kicking him out of the place.**

 **He had no idea that sleeping there would cause people problems, it was called a 'public area', wasn't it?**

 **Damn. He was still bitter about that.**

 **He felt lied to, next time they shouldn't call it 'public' if that was really the case!**

 **Anyways, he also got new clothes to better fit in with the people around him, orange jumpsuits just weren't in fashion.**

 **A shame, really. No one could appreciate his tastes.**

 **They'd catch on though, he was sure of it.**

 **Nevertheless, he now usually sported a plain black t-shirt, a sleeveless burnt-orange hoodie with a personalized red swirl at the back, dark blue jeans with a black belt, and a pair of white and blue sneakers.**

 **He tended to wear fingerless black gloves to complete his set-up, just in case.**

 **Naruto was still Naruto. And Naruto sometimes got into some trouble, usually with some punks here and there.**

 **Outside of some small scuffles though, he pretty much stayed low, and it seemed like he would stay that way.**

 **...At least that was the case, until recently.**

 **Unfortunately, while taking orders, a policeman entered the little restaurant where a clone of his was working as a waiter.**

 **...While not wearing a henge, much to the blond's simmering annoyance.**

"A henge? I wonder what that is." Issei spoke up in curiosity.

 **That was the beginning of the end of his relatively free and peaceful life, made worse when he realized weeks later, that he never questioned the events that were about to take place properly.**

 **But that was, obviously, something for later.**

 **The policeman apparently noticed how young his clone looked, and mentioned that he should be at school right now, pushing him to go despite any and all protests.**

 **At the time, his clone was horrified that he would be forced to spend money to go to school when he was working already, let alone the prospect of going to school at all.**

 **But, very simply, the policeman would have none of it. If he was caught again then he would get fined, and if he got fined then he would get a record.**

 **Which meant that he would be in the system, and that definitely couldn't happen.**

 **So after grimly realizing that the cops in the area now probably have a rough idea of how he looked like after that, and that there was no way that he could permanently have a henge up whenever he left home without messing up once or twice...he decided to just go to the most dreaded of all institutions.**

 **Kuoh Academy was the closest high school available and Naruto wasn't too picky, so he applied to go and was eventually accepted after forging some papers.**

The groups eyes widened at that as they all looked at each other. That explained at least in part why they were reading this story in the first place.

 **And that was why the shinobi was heading back home, having woke up a little early to quit some of those odd jobs that he had before.**

 **...He was heading back home to change into his new school uniform, preparing himself for his first day.**

 **The blond almost vomited at the thought, already more than a little sick about the fact that he was going at all.**

 **"...Why does this shit happen to me?" the teen wondered aloud, stuffing his hands into his pocket petulantly.**

 **It was a genuine question, with no real answer.**

 **As was the usual.**

* * *

 **Of course, after switching clothes to his -stuffy!- school clothing, he began to make his trek towards his new and legal torture session.**

 **And, as per the usual for him, another problem became immediately apparent to him when he neared the horrible institution.**

 **Throughout the two months that he has been stuck in Japan, he has discovered a great many things that this world held secret. Especially from the unknowing human beings that casually lived their days in relative safe ignorance.**

 **It was probably better for everyone that way, without any energy sources in their bodies, there was no real way of fighting back against other beings that did have such powers.**

 **Yes. There were other beings that existed besides the humans, staying hidden from them as much as he was.**

 **He discovered this fact completely by accident, mostly by accidentally entering zones where normal humans seemed to avoid unconsciously.**

 **It probably had something to do with the barrier-like thing that they put into place when such fights began, of which he, in typical fashion, kept getting caught up in during his two month free roam.**

 **He still had no idea how he managed to remain anonymous after the first few brawls he got caught up in...**

 **He only knew of two groups so far; the people with the white wings and the people with black wings, which apparently hated one another.**

Well it seemed like the boy knew of at least Angels, and Fallen Angels which made them question whether or not he knew of devils

 **After hearing their hateful and biting insults aimed at one another, he eventually learned what they were called; 'angels' and 'fallen angels' respectively.**

 **Now, he didn't know why exactly they were fighting, but he was sure there was a reason.**

 **Probably.**

 **Nevertheless, the entire thing was bizarre, but at least it was good to know.**

 **There would be no unhealthy surprises for Uzumaki Naruto, thank you very much!**

 **Now, the problem with the school he was about to enter in, was the fact that the very area seemed to be teeming with foreign energy.**

 **Foreign energy that he was not familiar with.**

 **Basically, there were more than just regular humans in Kuoh Academy.**

"Seems as if he doesn't know about devils just yet then. It's likely that he'll know soon enough." Rias spoke as she read the line with a bit of determination on her face.

 **But he already enrolled by this point, and if he tried to back out now after he was already enlisted in the school roll, then he would without a doubt attract attention to himself.**

 **Naruto clenched his fist, determination firing up his eyes as he made his decision while waiting to make his entrance.**

 **Since he couldn't force a clone to take his classes, for the obvious reason that any damage it took would make it pop, he would just have to attend this school normally for a little bit and remain anonymous.**

 **The blond's ear perked up slightly when he heard his new teacher call his name from behind the door he was leaning on, giving him flashbacks of all of the times that Iruka-sensei roared out his name in anger.**

 **Ah...good times.**

 **Now, Naruto, with his new academy uniform unbuttoned with an orange shirt under it, knocked onto the door to announce his entrance. Just like that book on Japanese etiquette told him to do.**

 **Ah, how proud baa-chan would be.**

 **Same could definitely be said for Sai, for that matter.**

 **"Enter please, Uzumaki Naruto!" the teacher repeated from inside the classroom, tone impatient after having to call twice.**

 **Naruto just grinned in response. It was about time for him to make an entrance, one that would give everyone a good impression of him from the beginning.**

 **If he was going to do this 'school' thing again, then he was not gonna have a repeat of his Ninja Academy years, definitely not!**

 **So with that ambition in mind, the shinobi slid the door open and entered the classroom, making sure to take note of his soon-to-be classmates' expressions.**

 **Most of them were completely indifferent so far, some girls gave him shy smiles and some of the boys gave him challenging stares for whatever reason.**

 **Weird. He didn't even do anything yet...**

 **The young man moved to stand in front of the chalkboard, preparing to give his introduction to what would be his class for the foreseeable future.**

 **Welp, he'd better make sure that everyone knew exactly what he was about.**

 **"Yo!" Naruto shouted without hesitation, an upbeat tone to his voice. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, my friends, those who are friendly to me, and those who I consider precious to me! I hope we can all be good friends, and if not, I will just beat you up so we could become good friends later dattebayo!"**

 **To end his declaration, he made sure to give everyone a thumbs up and a winning smile. Blinding everyone there with his happy demeanor.**

 **Though their reaction was not what he expected, as everyone present gave him incredulous looks, while outright gaping at him for his unknowingly provocative speech.**

 **...Did he say something weird?**

"Yes!" Issei said as Rias stared at the book in her hand oddly.

"He certainly seems interesting doesn't he?" Kiba asked with a small chuckle.

Nobody answered the question as they didn't need to.

 **The teacher eventually got over his own shock and coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "That was...nice, Uzumaki-san, now can you please take the seat next to Nonaka-san near the window?"**

 **The shinobi just blinked at the teacher's total lack of enthusiasm but eventually shrugged it off and walked to the classmate he was directed to. Figuring that there were simply some people that he couldn't get a rise out of.**

 **He'd break him in, he was sure of it.**

 **The girl he was directed to go to was wearing the typical female uniform of Kuoh Academy and was quite the pretty girl.**

 **It wasn't even something he noted out of admiration, it was simply a fact.**

 **She had neck-length light blue hair with a braid on the right side of her face and a white headband to keep her hair in order, despite the fact that she had an 'ahoge' on the crown of her head.**

Issei had a perverted grin on his face as he imagined the girl and in question and let out a perverted giggle.

 **Her vivid yellow eyes, framed by the soft features on her face, locked onto him as he was making his way towards her.**

 **The girl, Nonaka was her name, nodded to him in acknowledgement as he sat down to her left near the window.**

 **First impression; a good person.**

 **Awesome.**

 **Despite this positive development, he still had to actually listen to a lecture by his new teacher, meaning that he had to do his best to not fall asleep from the lesson that was being thrust to him.**

 **He failed utterly.**

* * *

 **Naruto woke with a start with some drool on his chin, his eyes snapping to check his surroundings, only managing to take in the empty classroom that he was occupying.**

 **...Oh shoot.**

 **The blond forced himself up, a little confused and disgruntled, until he realized that he wasn't alone in the small room.**

 **Blue eyes moved to the right, catching the calm and collected gaze of his new class neighbor.**

 **"Wuh...what happened? Where is everyone?" Naruto asked, his words slurred as he tried to wake himself up, he forgot how ridiculously boring school was but he was sure that not even Iruka-sensei was that bad before.**

 **It was like watching paint dry with how entertaining it was to listen to the teacher's lecture. How long did he have to do this again?**

 **"The period ended Uzumaki-san, just now. Before he left, our teacher asked me to give you a little bit of a tour around the school since this was your first time here at Kuoh Academy." Nonaka stated simply, that calm air of her's firmly in place.**

 **Wait, the period ended?**

 **How long was he asleep exactly!?**

 **Wait, more importantly, he couldn't have this girl just follow him wherever, he had his own ways of finding out more about places, and he didn't need a babysitter.**

 **Namely; clones. But he obviously couldn't do something like that near her.**

 **"Hey, don't worry about it, I can find my way around just fine." Naruto explained with a cheesy grin on his face, confident as always.**

 **He hoped that his words would convince the strangely stoic girl that he was fine, but his hopes were dashed by her next statement.**

 **"I am the class representative, this is my duty, not a favor for you Uzumaki-san, and I am adamant about completing my duties." Nonaka stated with her intense gaze staring him down.**

"Something doesn't seem right about this Nonaka girl." Akeno noted for the group as Rias stopped to look at her.

"I agree Akeno something seems.. Off about this Nonaka. Maybe she's a supernatural?"

 **Naruto stared back, if only out of pure stubbornness, but he eventually gave in regardless.**

 **There was no point in arguing against something so small, he'd just let her have her cookie, and then do what he had to do afterwards.**

 **What did he have to lose? He would just be killing an hour, nothing important.**

 **"Ok, ok, you win Nonaka-san, please lead the way dattebayo." Naruto relented easily, offering a small smile in order to hopefully lower her tension.**

 **It didn't work, as Nonaka just stared at him for a few spare seconds before she turned around and grabbed her bag to leave.**

 **The blond watched her go, sweat-dropping at her attitude, but followed after her regardless.**

 **So Nonaka followed through with what she was assigned to do; taking him around Kuoh Academy to see all that the high school had to offer. Introducing him to all of the facilities and important areas.**

 **Naruto had to admit, he was impressed at the sheer size of the place, even though it was ostensibly just a high school so far. Though apparently there were other parts of the Academy that extended beyond high school, though he wasn't sure.**

 **The entire tour took only about a half-an-hour due to her quick and efficient introductions to everything they saw, causing him to suspect that she wasn't that much happier to be there herself than he was.**

 **It didn't really offend him or anything though, he has gone through much worse and learned to not take things so personally as a young adult.**

 **Heh, he was sure that his twelve year old self would demand what her problem was with him though.**

 **"Uzumaki-san."**

 **Naruto blinked, forcing himself to come back to reality as he realized that he must have been musing to himself for a while, since Nonaka was just staring at him, waiting for an answer to whatever she had just said.**

 **He took a quick look around and realized that they were at the rooftop of the building, with a beautiful view of the rest of the academy grounds available to them.**

 **Actually, why were they even up here? Was this a part of the tour?**

Kiba frowned in a slight bit of worry for his fellow blonde as he knew that the tours usually didn't include a trip to the roof.

 **Naruto then turned back to Nonaka, who was still waiting.**

 **"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Can you repeat...uh...whatever you just said?"**

 **Nonaka sighed, but did as was asked and repeated herself. "I said; is this is a good place to stop the tour, Uzumaki-san?"**

 **On much firmer ground now that he knew what was asked, he grinned and nodded. "Yep! Thanks for showing me around the school, Nonaka-san! It was a real help! I'll see you around in class, alright?"**

 **The shinobi was already in the midst of turning around as he was speaking, preparing to head out and escape from the confines of the school.**

 **He's had more than enough today.**

 **"Wait."**

 **As demanded, the blond did indeed wait, freezing himself from opening the door to enter the stairs to enter the building again.**

 **"...There is something that I wish to ask of you, Uzumaki-san." the young woman stated as much as asked, not exactly giving much room to deny what she was asking of him.**

 **Naruto turned around and looked at Nonaka, his own blue eyes connecting with her yellow ones, a hidden intensity hidden within their depths.**

 **Why was she looking at him like that...?**

 **"What are you...Uzumaki Naruto?" Nonaka questioned, no, demanded with a new sharpness in her eyes and face.**

The group tensed as the question was asked as they leaned forward on the edges of their seats. "This is getting exciting." Issei said with a smile on his face.

 **The shinobi took a step away from the teen, sensing some semblance of hostility from her, shocked at what she was asking.**

 **Indeed, her body took on a more aggressive tone as she spread her legs apart and clenched her fists, almost as if she was ready to fight with him at a moment's notice.**

 **"...I'm sorry, can you repeat the question Nonaka-san, I must have misheard you." Naruto tried to clarify with a new-found nervousness, trying to reassure himself that the girl in front of him had no idea about the fact that he wasn't a 'normal' human.**

 **Nonaka was completely human, of that he had no doubt, so it was impossible for her to learn of his abilities...right?**

 **But what if some humans could? Did he do something that gave him away? And who else possibly knew of his unique power?**

 **This wasn't good...this wasn't good at all.**

 **"Don't play stupid Uzumaki-san, you seem to be human...but the reported energy that you've been giving off suggests otherwise, and an unknown variable cannot be tolerated during this point in time." Nonaka said with growing antagonism, voice firm.**

 **As she was speaking, a green aura began to envelop around her arms, a sword appearing from the energy, as well as a pair of metallic gauntlets that formed around her arms.**

"Is that some sort of sacred gear? She's a human then?" Rias spoke with genuine curiosity in her tone.

"...Keep reading Buchou." Koneko said as she was on the edge of her seat.

 **"I will ask you one more time...Uzumaki Naruto...what are you?" Nonaka finished, her newly formed blade pointing at Naruto.**

 **Naruto just stared at her, the blade she just created was aimed at him with ease and confidence, with the poise befitting of a warrior.**

 **He made a mistake. He spent so much time focusing on non-human threats that he completely ignored the powerful humans that hid among the weak humans.**

 **This blunder can only be described by Naruto in one word.**

 **"...Fuck."**

"Well that's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?" Rias asked as she looked over the others.

Akeno shrugged before taking the book from Rias. "I'll read next Buchou."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay everyone. I was evicted so I've been packing, looking for new places and just got internet up at the new place so updates shouldn't be as long between them now.**


	3. An update and an apology

**Well it feels like it's been forever and a half but I'm back hopefully to stay this time. I just wanted to take the time to tell you all no I'm not dead, no I'm not abandoning this story. To all of you who got this update thank you for staying patient and waiting for me I really appreciate it. I'll be updating this story soon also after rereading what I've got done I realize that I'm going to rewrite those chapters. I'm sorry it took as long as it did to get back to this but things happen. Love you all.**

 **-Blackrose177**


End file.
